A Story with No Name
by AK1028
Summary: Okay, there might not be no name but the story is pretty good. Rated T for swearing, some blood, and gun use. Set during the bleak future of Dimmsdale we saw in 'Channel Chasers'. Also, Hill Valley is in its Hell Valley set of mind. AU, based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe. Please read and review! -And always think outside of the box!
1. Prologue

**A Story with No Name**

In the future of California, there was a terrible dictator and her name was Victoria _"Vicky"_ Patricia De Lisle. She had gotten her hands on a magical remote and got herself the money, the power, and most importantly, the equipment to be the Supreme Ruler of the World. She had learned that there was a resistance formed to take her down. Some of the recruits were some of the kids she babysat when she was younger. There was: A.J. Johnson, Chester Patrick McBadbat, her own sister; Dorothy _"Tootie"_ June De Lisle, Beatrice _"Trixie"_ Elizabeth Tang, Doctor _"Doc"_ Emmet Lathrop Brown, his wife; Clara Sarah Clayton-Brown, their two sons; Jules Calvin Brown and Verne Clint Brown.

There were also - Jules' wife: Abigail Delia Crest-Brown and Verne's wife: Betty May Crest-Brown. Jules and Abigail's daughter: Claire Beatrice Brown-McFly, who was married to Marty and Annie's son. Verne and Betty's son: Peter Timothy Brown who was married to Marty and Annie's daughter. Doctor Brown's two best friends and assistants: Martian _"Marty"_ Seamus McFly and Annie Diane Baines-McFly. Also with them were Marty and Annie's two children: Emma Clara McFly-Brown and Clayton Brown McFly. Also on the list of the resistance were: Phillip Richard O'Connell, Remington "Remy" Benjamin Buxaplenty, Phillip's parents: Nacey "Nance" Rose O'Connell and Henry Sam O'Connell.

And finally, there were: Rachel Tabitha Bandicoot and Alicia Linda Grey. But Victoria was concerned that there was no Timothy _"Timmy" _Tiberius Turner on the list of the resistance._ 'Is the twerp alive….or dead?' _Victoria wondered to herself. What she didn't know was that Timmy had become her right hand man in order to keep himself alive and free to look for Doc's De Lorean without question. It was a typical day in the year 2021 and in a town known as Dimmsdale was now dubbed Helldale.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I thought I expand on the darker side of 'Channel Chasers' with this story and this is just the prologue. And it's an idea that has been bugging at me for a while.<em>

_Cosmo: (He poofs in.) And maybe, if we get enough reviews, I can return as Super Not Cosmo!_

_AK1028: I thought you gave up on the whole superhero thing?_

_Cosmo: Nope, not really. And as you would say: please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_AK1028: Huh, he's not a bad sidekick after all._

_Cosmo: Hey!_


	2. Chapt 1

April 10, 2021-V

11:45 a.m.

Dimmsdale [Helldale], California

Two shadows in the night ran through the streets of Helldale. It was twenty eight year old Beatrice Tang, a member of the resistance. Behind her was her good friend and magical being aide, Phillip O'Connell. Beatrice and Phillip stopped for a second to rest. Beatrice asked Phillip, "How much farther?" Phillip, taking out a Plumber's badge, checked their coordinates.

Phillip answered, "It's only a few more paces. Do you really think saving Veronica is going to get us the information that we need?"

Beatrice answered, "Veronica was closer to Timothy than I was and you know that."

Phillip sighed as he responded, "She did not and you know it!"

Beatrice asked, annoyed, "Can we talk about this later?"

Just then, a laser blast captured their attention both of them looked up and saw several of Victoria's lackeys.

Phillip answered, "Later works for me! Run for it!" The two ran out of their hiding spot and the lackeys were right on their tail. Phillip stopped for a second and chanted, "Terra spin!"

Within a flash, a cyclone appeared, throwing the lackeys off of them.

Beatrice commented, "Nice move. Now, let's go!"

With that, the two kept running and eventually found Veronica who was in an asylum. Beatrice and Phillip arrived in her room. Veronica wasn't in very good shape. She looked very pale and she also looked heavily medicated.

She wheezed, "Trixie, is that you?"

Beatrice responded, "I go by Beatrice now but yeah it's me."

Veronica turned to Phillip and asked, "Is that Timothy with you?"

Phillip rolled his eyes at the confused girl. Phillip did look a lot like Timothy but everyone knew that he was not Timothy.

He answered, "No, my name is Phillip O'Connell. We're looking for Timothy."

Veronica perked up at this as Phillip started to zap his way through her straight jacket using his island magic.

Veronica asked, "Why are you looking for Timothy? Isn't he with you?"

Beatrice shook her head and answered, "Not really, Veronica."

Phillip added, "We have no idea where the hell he is!"

By the time Phillip had said that, he freed Veronica.

Beatrice asked, "Do you know where he is?"

Veronica answered, "I have not seen Timothy after that screwball of a dictator put me in here."

Beatrice sighed and put a hand over her eyes. She started to cry. Phillip put his hand on Beatrice's shoulder.

He commented, "Calm down, Beatrice. We'll find him. Wanda said that he's still alive and that's something."

Beatrice looked up at Phillip with a tear strained smile. Since the fairies had their own problems in Fairy World, they couldn't be of much help but they were able to provide a glimmer of hope that Timothy, the Chosen One, was indeed alive.

She responded, "You're right, Phillip. Thanks."

Phillip nodded and just then, more lackeys came in.

One of the lackeys slurred, "You damn resistance again! You're going to pay for this by being imprison here!"

Veronica yelled, "Oh no, you don't. I'm so not staying here any longer!"

With that, she threw a potted plant at one of the lackeys. It hit him right in the head and it caused a domino effect.

Phillip instructed, "Fall back!"

With those orders, the two girls followed Phillip and ran out of the lackeys' sight.

* * *

><p>April 10, 2021-V<p>

11:50 a.m.

Victoria's citadel

One of the lackeys that were there went back to Victoria's citadel to report to his boss, who was Timothy in disguise. Timothy knew that this whole future was his fault as did his friends and extended family. He remembered Cosmo and Wanda as well as Poof. What he didn't know was that his friends were out looking for him to ask him to join the resistance. Timothy was trapped behind enemy lines and if anyone had found him out, there would be hell to pay for him. But, Timothy felt like Martian did when he had learned that 1985-A was his fault. _'I made this mess and I'll be the one to clean it up.' _Timothy thought as his underling approached him.

He barked, his voice disguised, "Talk."

The minion reported, "Sir, the resistance was able to free Veronica Denise Star. Witnesses say that it was the work of Beatrice Elizabeth Tang and of Phillip Richard O'Connell."

Timothy smiled and since his face was hidden, no one could see it. He snarled though, to keep suspicion off of him.

Victoria arrived on the scene and asked, "What's the matter 001?"

001 was Timothy's made up code number, which kept his identity a secret…even from Victoria. Timothy turned around and bowed to her. He hated it but it showed his _'loyalty'. _

He reported, "You're Excellency, this minion of mine has reported that Beatrice and Phillip have freed Veronica."

Victoria turned to Timothy's underling and asked, "Is this true?"

The underling answered, "Yes ma'am and it is also documented that they were asking about Timothy Turner."

Timothy froze at the sound of his own name.

Victoria yelled, "Don't you dare say that name in my presence!"

Timothy looked up at his underling and saw that he or she was shaking and stated, "You're Excellency, he did not know that you despise…the twerp."

Victoria composed herself and commented, "Yes, you're right 001. You are forgiven. Just watch it around me, got it?"

The underling responded, still shaking, "Yes, you're Excellency."

With that, Victoria dismissed them.

The underling pulled Timothy aside and said, "Thanks."

Timothy pretended to snap and responded, "Just watch it for you're on very thin ice."

Timothy walked away with the magic of guilt on him. But, he knew that he couldn't show a soft side or everyone would get suspicious. _'If I'm going to save this world, then I can't let anyone discover that I am on this side. I've got to make sure that Vicky's time traveling plan goes on without a hitch. It's the only way I can get to the past and avoid being killed by Vicky,'_ Timothy thought. Seeing that he was the only one that knew the time coordinates of his fatal mistake, he was the only one to make things right.

* * *

><p><em>Cosmo: Hey, wait a minute. Does this mean that we won't get an appearance?<em>

_AK1028: You're just getting mentioned right now. I haven't made up my mind to include the fairies just yet._

_Cosmo: Then, what's the point of having this story?_

_AK1028: (I sigh.) It's to show the dark side of 'Channel Chasers', you dope!_

_Cosmo: O-oh._

_AK1028: (I sigh again.) Please read and review. And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapt 2

April 10, 2021-V

12:15 p.m.

Hill Valley [Hell Valley], California

Meanwhile; Beatrice, Phillip, and Veronica returned to the hideout of the resistance which was in Doctor Brown's old garage in Hill Valley. The name was changed to Hell Valley, much like in 1985-A only Doctor Brown dubbed this timeline, 2021-V. [The V for Victoria.] Beatrice opened the door and the trio went in. Veronica saw Remington and the two instantly hugged. As they let go of one other, Doc came over.

He asked, already knowing the answer, "Do you know where Timothy is?"

Veronica shook her head and answered, "I'm afraid not."

Doc sighed and commented, "Damn it, Timothy! Where the hell are you?"

Doc looked beyond frustrated. Clara sighed and went to his side as did his family and friends.

Veronica turned to Beatrice and asked, confused, "How the hell does he know Timothy?"

Beatrice answered, "Timothy is his great nephew."

Veronica was stunned as she asked, "Really?"

Phillip answered, "Really."

Dorothy shushed them and said, urgently, "Quiet! There is some news about the resistance!"

Everyone who was there flocked over to the television as fast as they could. Chet Ubetcha was there. He was grey now but that didn't change his absorbent personality.

He reported, "This is Chet Ubetcha reporting that 001, Victoria's right hand man, and one of the members of the resistance are now in hand-to-hand combat!"

Everyone in the garage yelled, "What?"

Rachel asked, furious, "Okay, who the hell isn't here?"

Henry stated, calm and cool, "Need you ask?"

Phillip gasped and commented, "Mom!"

The footage went to a live feed and sure enough, 001/Timothy was facing off against Nacey.

Remington shouted, "Damn it! Is she nuts?"

Beatrice offered, "I'll go get her. I'll be back soon."

With that, Beatrice fled to Dimmsdale to help out Nacey.

* * *

><p>April 10, 2021-V<p>

12:20 p.m.

Dimmsdale [Helldale], California

Nacey was dodging everything 001/Timothy was throwing at her and vice versa.

001/Timothy commented, "I don't want to hurt you, Nacey."

Nacey asked, taunting, "Why the hell not? Because you'll know I'll beat you, right?"

_'Nance, please just for once, listens to me! And when the hell did you start swearing,'_ Timothy pleaded and wondered.

"Just get out of here while you can, Nance." 001/Timothy told her.

Nacey shook her head and responded, "I'm not falling for that. You let me go and you or your cohorts follow me to our hideout. And how dare you call me Nance! That nickname is for my friends only and you're certainly no friend of mine."

001/Timothy snarled at this. '_Nance, for once, I wish you listen to me,' _Timothy thought, angrily. At that moment, a sharp object was hurled at him, hitting him in the right shoulder. 001/Timothy went down in a heap and saw that sticking out of his right shoulder was a knife. Nacey, who once was Timothy's guardian, felt that pain of that blow. She perked up at this and wondered. _'But, why would I be sensing 001's pain? Unless…. No, it couldn't be; could it,' _She wondered as she saw Beatrice show up. Nacey put two and two together and knew that Beatrice had saved her. Beatrice went over to Nacey.

She asked, "How the hell can you be hurt when he didn't lay a finger on you?"

Nacey realized that she was clutching her right shoulder, much like 001.

Nacey replied, "That doesn't matter now. Retreat."

Beatrice nodded in agreement to this as Nacey used her island magic to escape them. 001/Timothy smiled at their escape.

One of his underlings yelled, "Head solider down! All units report!"

In a matter of minutes, the underlings showed up at the location and brought their leader back to the citadel.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, what do you think, Cosmo?<em>

_Cosmo: O-oh, I'm getting chills!_

_AK1028: Good. That was kind of the idea._

_Cosmo: Please read and review and always think outside of the box for Super Not Cosmo might save the day!_

_(AK1028 sighs, annoyed.)_


	4. Chapt 3

April 10, 2021

12:35 p.m.

Hill Valley [Hell Valley], California

Later on that day, A.J. was checking over Nacey's right shoulder.

He reported, "Nothing too serious. You're going to be okay, Nance."

Nacey smiled at the genius but then frowned. Something was bugging her and the fact that was bugging her was that she was able to feel 001's pain. Frankly, it pissed her off.

She asked, "A.J. was Veronica able to tell Beatrice where Timothy is?"

A.J. answered, "Afraid not." He then asked, "Why?"

Nacey bit her lower lip to force herself not to say anything that might tick off A.J. She thought, _'I think it was no consequence that I was able to feel that blow to 001's right hand shoulder. I was connected to Timothy's aura and if I was able to feel that one blow, then…..'_

Just then, A.J. broke her thoughts and asked, "Nance, are you sure you're okay?"

Nacey looked up and answered, "I'm fine, A.J."

A.J. shrugged and responded, "If you insist."

With that, A.J. left Nacey alone so that she could collect her thoughts. She was in shock. The way she figured it, 001 was Timothy!

She whispered, "But, why the hell is he on Victoria's side?"

She sighed as she knew that this only meant one thing. She would have to get the answers from the horse's mouth….and that wasn't going to be easy. Meanwhile, Veronica was looking around Doc's garage.

She turned to Beatrice and asked, "Do you mind telling me how this all started?"

Beatrice nodded as she told the story, "Twenty years ago, Timothy had fairy godparents that could grant him any wish. He wished up for a magical remote that could allow him to go into the television to get away from his miserable parents. However, Victoria got her hands on this magical device and was able to go into the television and become the supreme ruler of the world. Chaos ensued as people slowly fell down to her power. Eventually, some of the citizens couldn't stand it anymore and thus, they formed the resistance. My parents were a part of the original resistance but alas…."

Beatrice covered her eyes with her left hand and started to cry.

Veronica put her hand on Beatrice's left shoulder and responded, "My parents were a part of it too and they also got killed. I wound up in the asylum when I started to claim that fairies were real. I felt like Crocker."

Chester asked, "So, they told you this story?"

Veronica answered, "Only the part where Timothy wished up that remote."

Dorothy interjected, "And the resistance, huh?"

Veronica nodded and Beatrice added, "Any ways, those of us who were in the safe haven eventually met the fairies and magical beings. They were able to help us start a new branch of the resistance where we have a dream. And that dream is correct this bleak future by time traveling."

Rachel added, "That's why we've got Doc on our side as well as the rest of the time travelers."

Beatrice finished, "But, only one person has the time coordinates we need to go back to the past and prevent this from happening."

Veronica interrupted, "But, if the fairies created the remote then why can't they just give us the time coordinates?"

Remington answered, "That's because Timothy is only one that saw Victoria make it to dictator week on the Discovery Channel. He's the only one that knows the when."

Phillip commented, "Dad's been trying to find a way to contact Coco back in our dimension but alas the connection to the Virtual World was lost when the original resistance went down. A lot of the islanders went down with them. My sister, my uncle, and their families are dead because of it."

Rachel added, "My brother, father, and mother are also dead because of that."

Henry added, "Luckily, we've still got the Ultimatrix that is mounted on Benjamin's right wrist and the Princess Ace's transformation in coded into Alexandra's DNA. That's also what has been helping us."

A.J. added, "As well as the Plumbers and the fairies."

Veronica asked, "Beatrice, don't jump or anything but what makes you think that Timothy is still alive?"

Beatrice answered, without skipping a beat, "Because I know Timothy and he just wouldn't give up on me, uh, on us like that."

Phillip just smirked at this. He knew that Beatrice had a crush on Timothy for as long as he could remember and for as long as he knew her. But, when the two first met, Beatrice thought that he was Timothy and kissed him on the lips. In a fast motion, she broke out of the kiss and knew that he wasn't Timothy….and never could be. Ever since then, the two became friends and partners. Seeing that Phillip's soul was based on Timothy, he could also sense when he was in danger.

Annie came over and asked Veronica, "Now, what do you want to do? You want to go to the safe haven or stay here and join in on the fight?"

Veronica looked at Annie and all around the room. She didn't know what to do. Just then, they heard shots outside.

Henry commanded, "Stay here. I'll check it out."

With that, Henry went out to investigate. Nacey came out of the nurse's aide station and saw that her husband was gone.

She asked, panicked, "Where the hell did Henry go?"

Phillip answered, "He went to go investigate a shooting outside."

Just then; Serena Janine Jones came in. Serena was Dorothy and Victoria's cousin. She was tall, long black hair, hazelnut eyes, wearing a gray tank top, gray skinny jeans, and gray tennis shoes. Serena looked sick to her stomach.

Dorothy asked, "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serena answered, "Two innocent kids…have been shot as has Henry."

Nacey and Phillip both gasped as tears rolled down both of their faces.

Rachel asked, "Did you see who it was?"

Serena answered, "1221."

[1221 was the underling that 001/Timothy defended this morning.]

Clara commented, "This location is getting too dangerous to be here. We must retreat to the safe haven at once."

Emma responded, "Hang on second, Clara."

Clayton added, "Yeah, don't you think that it was a little too convent that Serena just happened to see it and not get shot at?"

Remington commented, "You're right."

Jules asked Serena, "So, who are you really?"

Serena smirked and pulled out a gun at the resistance as she answered, "I'm 1221 and you damn resistance is going to pay for hurting 001."

At that moment, she started shooting. It was massive chaos as blood went every which way. Doc, Clara, Jules, Verne, Claire, Peter, Emma, Clayton, Martian, and Annie were those who were killed. Nacey quickly escaped the other kids as fast as she could. Serena smirked at her job as she lighted a match. She threw it down to the ground and the whole place caught on fire and eventually exploded, taking the time machines with it.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, Cosmo. What's your take on this chapter?<em>

_Cosmo: Pretty good but can I be your sidekick for your Pokémon stuff too?_

_AK1028: Sorry, for that, I fly solo._

_Cosmo: What does Spanish have to do with anything?_

_(AK1028 looks annoyed.)_

_AK1028: (I point to Cosmo and put one hand on the side of my mouth.) You want to tell him or shall I?_

_Cosmo: Please read and review and always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapt 4

April 10, 2021

2:45 p.m.

Victoria's Citadel

Serena returned to Victoria's citadel and reported what she had done. She was forgiven by Victoria and eventually, the news got to a healing 001/Timothy. A forced dilemma and Timothy had his usual reactions. His evil side, 001, was glad that the whole place went up in smoke and that several of the resistance was dead and gone. His good side; Timothy, however, was horrified that Doc was dead…again…because of his damn mistake. The only difference was, this time; he couldn't use time traveling to warn Doc. He had taken off his hood when he was totally alone. Some of the blood split was magical, some was pure human, and Timothy cried at this.

"Doc, I'm so sorry that I betrayed you," Timothy chocked out with tears rolling down his face.

Never in a million years did Timothy think that he would betray his only human family. Serena came into the healing corridors and saw the identity of her superior for the first time. Serena gasped at the sight of Timothy. She wasn't expecting the one and only person able to fix this future was indeed her superior. Timothy did the only thing he could do. He took out a gun and shot her right in the chest, the magic of guilt still on him. Once he knew that she was dead, he quickly put on his hood seeing the shots echoed through the citadel like a wind tunnel. He reported what Serena had done to Victoria and why he had killed her.

He hated being a snitch but Victoria smirked at this news.

She responded, coldly, "You certainly have proved your worth, 001. You know I despise double agents and you've taken out one of them. Keep it up the good work."

001/Timothy bowed out of respect as they carried the dead body of Serena out of the citadel. Timothy did feel guilty for killing Serena but it was out of revenge and preserving his identity. He felt a lot like Ronald Dean Stoppable, Nacey's old mentee, who was also known as the Black Ninja. Ronald also had to live in the shadows but he was living in the shadows to protect his Virtual World friends. However, Ronald was now one of those among the dead along with his wife, Kimberley Ann Possible-Stoppable and their unborn child. Timothy re-entered the aid station and once again took off his hood, brushing his thick hair out of his face, he started to cry out of guilt.

For a guy that was supposed to cut off all of his ties in ordinary to go to the past to save the future, it wasn't easy, especially for Timothy Tiberius Turner. Out of the corner of his eyes, Timothy saw 1028 sneaking off somewhere. Putting his hood back on, 001/Timothy followed him.

* * *

><p>April 10, 2021<p>

4:10 p.m.

Safe Haven

Chicago, Illinois

The resistance had arrived at the Safe Haven located in Chicago, Illinois. Nacey and Phillip were both in tears. They couldn't believe that Henry had joined the ranks of those killed. John and Pete, disguised as the Electric brothers, approached the members of the resistance.

John asked, seeing Nacey and Phillip crying, "What did we miss?"

Rachel reported, "Henry and the time drivers have joined the ranks of the dead."

John and Pete exchanged hurt and terrified looks. They couldn't believe that another one of their own was dead.

Alicia commented, "I can't believe Serena betrayed us like that."

Dorothy wondered, "Makes you wonder if there are other double agents out there."

Pete asked, "Were the time vehicles destroyed as well?"

Beatrice answered, "Afraid so, Pete."

John and Pete swore, in unison, "Damn it!"

Chester responded, "That's what we said."

A.J. added, "Serena was that 1221 agent we've been hearing about. The one that 001 stood up for."

Remington commented, "That was before he found out she was a double agent."

Rachel spun around to him and asked, "How the hell do you know that?"

Remington pointed to the television and there was Chet Ubetcha. The title of the news cast was: 1221/Serena Janine Jones was killed by 001.

John smirked at this and commented, "Well, serves her right for betraying us."

Veronica added, "And Victoria."

Just then, the phone rang. John went over to answer it.

Veronica stated to Beatrice, "I'm staying here with you guys. I may not be a fighter but I will sure give it one hell of a try."

Beatrice smiled at this and commented, "Welcome to the team, Veronica."

By the time those two had a proper hug, John was off the phone.

He commented, "I've got more bad news. Our post in Detroit was raided. Everyone there was killed."

Alicia asked, "Wait, the Detroit post? Isn't that where the Pixies and the Anti-Fairies were hiding out?"

Nacey asked, as John nodded, "They're dead?"

John answered, sadly, "Every last one of them, Nance."

Pete stammered, "W-wait t-that w-would m-mean t-that…."

Nacey waved her hand and opened up a porthole. As she jumped through, she prayed to God that the fairies weren't dead as well.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: (I have Cosmo in a butterfly net.) Sorry, I didn't want Cosmo reading this chapter or the next one for that matter.<em>

_Cosmo: Why? Do I finally return as….?_

_AK1028: For the last time, Cosmo, no!_

_Cosmo: Okay, I was just asking! You didn't have to blow my head off!_

_Abe: I always found honesty the best policy when handling adversity._

_AK1028: Okay! Where did Abe Lincoln come from? Oh, and today's quip is from 'A Land before Timmy'. Remember Cosmo and Wanda's wands needed 1.21 wishowatts of power in ordinary to return everything back to normal? Well, 1.21 gigowatts were needed in the very first 'Back to the Future' to send Marty back to 1985._

_Cosmo: O-oh, nice catch!_

_Abe: With four score and seven years ago…._

_AK1028: (I'm getting annoyed.) Okay, I thought I was just getting __one__ sidekick! Please read and review and always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapt 5

April 10, 2021

4:45 p.m.

Hill Valley [Hell Valley], California

1028 had just made it to the remains of Doctor Brown's garage and sniffled.

He kneeled down at the ashes and whispered, "I'm so sorry; Martian, Annie, and Doctor Brown. I'm sorry that I have betrayed you."

001/Timothy had just arrived and heard what 1028 had said. 1028 didn't know that 001/Timothy was there. 1028 took off his hood and revealed his identity. It was Douglas Needles himself. 001/Timothy was in shock. First Serena and now Needles! 001/Timothy approached Needles and put his hand on his shoulder. Needles perked and looked up. He saw his superior and gulped, hard. 001/Timothy bent down to his eye level and revealed to him his identity. Needles gasped in total surprise to this. He wasn't expecting Doctor Brown's great nephew to be his superior.

Timothy told him, "You're not the only one who betrayed them."

Needles asked, his voice leaving him, "You want to cut off your ties so you won't be able to look back?"

Timothy nodded. Since Needles also knew the time traveling stories, he understood how Martian once felt about 1985-A.

Needles asked, "Are you going to kill me too?"

Timothy answered, with tears in his eyes, "There has been too much blood split by us both. Let us agree that we shall not get in each other's way."

Needles, for the first time in twenty years, smiled as did Timothy. At least he was getting some of his dignity back. Timothy got closer to the ruins and joined Needles in paying their final respects. The two traitors never felt so good in a long time. After they had paid their respects, Timothy and Needles put their hoods back on and headed back to the citadel.

Needles commented, "Frankly, I'm glad that we are both traitors. At least we're still alive."

Timothy just smiled but since Needles couldn't see it; he responded, "At least for now."

Just then, their cell phones went off.

Timothy answered his first and said, "001 here. What's going on?"

023 reported, "The Resistance's Detroit post has gone up in smoke. All of the beings inside are dead."

001/Timothy wanted to curse badly as did 1028/Needles. They both knew that the Detroit post was where the Anti-Fairies and Pixies were hidden.

001/Timothy commented, trying not to snap, "Good job, 023. 1028 and I will return to base as soon as possible. We had some business to attend to."

023 responded, "Understood, 001."

With that, the connection went dead as Timothy yelled, as loud as he could, "Damn it!"

1028/Needles nodded in agreement as the two headed back to the citadel.

* * *

><p>April 10, 2021<p>

5:00 p.m.

Fairy World

Nacey had returned to Fairy World. There was total silence. Nacey didn't like it. Scaring her more there were pools of a red substance everywhere. Nacey bent down to investigate it. She felt the red substance and knew that it was blood automatically. She sighed, heavily. She knew what that meant. Some of the, if not all, fairies were dead. She heard a moan and went towards it, with caution. She found the source of the moan and saw Jorgen there, bleeding. She went over to him. Jorgen stirred and saw her.

He smiled at her and said, through the pain, "Nance."

She put her finger over his lips and commented, "Stay here until you're strong enough to move."

She grabbed his wand and poofed up some alcohol to treat his wounds.

Jorgen joked, "Good, I could use a drink."

Nacey opened up the bottle and poured it on his wound, making him flinch in pain.

Nacey commented, to get his mind off the pain, "You're the craziest head fairy I know, you know that right?"

Jorgen responded, smirking, "I'm the only head fairy you know."

Nacey giggled a bit and said, "That's true but you're lucky that this wound didn't pierce your heart."

Jorgen put her hands on top of his heart as he commented, "I'm not so sure that it didn't."

Nacey looked at him with a whole bunch of concern and love. Just then, their lips met and they shared a very passionate kiss. Nacey always loved Jorgen and vice versa. They just never although they never expected that this whole situation would bring them together like this. Granted, Nacey and Jorgen were supposed to be grieving but they no longer cared. They just wanted to be near each other.

After they broke out of it, Jorgen told her, "Every fairy in Fairy World is dead….except me."

Nacey commented, "That means that you're counterpart is still alive."

Jorgen responded, "For now."

Nacey sighed as she wished that he didn't say that. She had wished that in her mind. She didn't want him to grant any shellfish wish in his condition like Timothy once did.

She asked, "Would you like me to take you to the safe haven?"

Jorgen answered, smiling at her, "Yes please."

Nacey smiled back at him but with tears in her eyes. Jorgen wiped away one of her tears as she noticed that he was crying too. She snuggled up to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

She whispered, "I don't know what I do without you, Jorgen Von Strangle."

Jorgen responded, "You might find out if you don't get me to the safe haven."

Nacey looked at him and sort of smiled. She used her island magic to escape them both to the safe haven.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the end of this chapter.<em>

_Cosmo: What? We're dead? You killed us off?_

_AK1028: (I look a little sheepish.) Well, it kind of gave the story the intensity that it needed._

_Cosmo: Intensity? We're dead! What's intense about that?_

_AK1028: (I wag my finger at him.) Don't make me say it, Cosmo._

_Cosmo: (He is scared.) Got it._

_Abe: Please read and review!_

_AK1028: (I groan.) I wish Abe was back in Gettysburg, please! (Cosmo waves his wand and Abe disappears.) Thank you._

_Cosmo: Welcome! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapt 6

April 10, 2021

5:25 p.m.

Victoria's Citadel

001/Timothy and 1028/Needles returned to the citadel. Victoria was there and all of the lackeys' bowed to her to show their respect.

Victoria reported, "As you all know, the Detroit post went up in smoke, killing all inside except one." The lackeys' booed at this even 001/Timothy and 1028/Needles but theirs was forced, since they wanted nothing to do with this horrid world. She added, "Find the one who had escaped and kill him. You are dismissed!"

With that, the lackey's went their separate ways. 023 approached 001/Timothy and 1028/Needles.

He reported, "001, the time belt blueprints have been finished. 1100 and I are guarding them tonight. I was wondering if you and 1028 can take the morning shift."

001/Timothy offered, "How about we take the late shift and you can take the morning shift?"

023 responded, "That would be great. Thanks."

With that, 023 left and left them alone.

1028/Needles asked, "001, are you sure about this? Why should we guard the blueprints tonight?"

001/Timothy answered, "Two words, 1028: photo copy."

1028/Needles puzzled at this but it finally clicked as he whispered, "Timothy, you are good."

001/Timothy whispered back, "Thank you, Needles."

With that, the two went to their respected rooms and got some sleep before their night shifts. That night, 001/Timothy and 1028/Needles were in the file room and they were taking pictures of the blueprints.

1028/Needles asked, "Timothy, are sure about this?"

001/Timothy answered, "First of all, call me 001 when I have my hood on. Second of all, I'm very sure. But the problem is trying to get them in the hands of the resistance. We can't let Vicky get the belt working."

1028/Needles looked like he was in deep thought as was 001/Timothy.

He turned to 1028/Needles and commented, "I feel like Cosmo right now. Not being able to think."

001/Timothy froze after 1028/Needles had his chuckle.

001/Timothy whispered, "I should not have said that."

He put his hands to his eyes and started to cry. 1028/Needles went over to him and put his hand on his shoulder. 001/Timothy gave him a thumb up to thank him for his comfort.

A voice in the night said, "And here I thought you lackeys' didn't have a heart."

With that, Beatrice stepped out of the shadows. 1028/Needles and 001/Timothy gulped at her presence. This was one twist they weren't expecting.

* * *

><p>April 10, 2021<p>

9:05 p.m.

Safe Haven

Chicago, Illinois

The resistance was all sound asleep in the safe haven. John was able to save Anti-Jorgen so he and his counterpart were in the nurses' aid station together. Jorgen was still awake seeing that Nacey was tending to his wounds. To keep his mind off of how much it hurt, Nacey decided to talk about the good old days.

She commented, "I even remember when you and Winston went up the moons of Pluto and went…what was it now? Oh, yeah! You called it _'rock dodging'_."

Jorgen smiled at that. Winston was Jorgen's first and only godchild. He wanted to see how hard his underlings had it. But, he thought of Winston as his son just like Cosmo thought of Timothy.

Jorgen responded, with a smile, "That was the best time I ever had." Nacey smiled at that but Jorgen saw that she was tired. Jorgen rubbed her hair and commented, "Nance, you look exhausted."

Nacey dismissed it and started to respond, "I'm fine…."

With that, she collapsed right on top of Jorgen and she fell asleep. Jorgen's heart nearly jumped out of his chest and he turned a bright crimson red.

Anti-Jorgen whispered to his counterpart, "Look, I know how much you love her but you and I are supposed to be in mourning."

Jorgen looked solemn now. A lot of lives were lost today including his wife, the Tooth Fairy, and his only daughter, Faith.

Jorgen turned to the sleeping Nacey and whispered, "I've been in mourning too long. And I'm sorry that I didn't realize that sooner."

Anti-Jorgen just rolled his eyes at his counterpart and went back to sleep. Jorgen ignored his counterpart and kissed Nacey on the forehead.

He whispered, "I'm so sorry, Nance. I'm sorry that you lost Henry but I just hope that you don't lose me too."

Nacey opened her eyes after she heard that and whispered, threatening, "Jorgen Von Strangle, don't you dare talk like that. You're going to be fine."

Jorgen asked, whispering, "How can you be so sure?"

Nacey answered, "Gift of knowing, hello."

Jorgen smiled at this as did Nacey as their lips slowly met and they slowly kissed. Meanwhile, Pete was doing a head count. He ran over to his brother frantic.

He reported, "John, someone is missing!"

John shushed him as Pete covered his mouth rather quickly. No one heard him, lucky.

John pulled Pete to a quiet corner and asked, "Now, what were you saying?"

Pete repeated, "Someone is missing."

John shrugged and asked, "Who?"

Pete answered, "Beatrice."

* * *

><p>April 10, 2021<p>

9:15 p.m.

Victoria's Citadel

001/Timothy and 1028/Needles were staring down their intruder. 001/Timothy and 1028/Needles could not believe their incredible luck.

Beatrice asked, "Now, should we take this outside?"

001/Timothy answered, "Sure, why not?"

1028/Needles grabbed his arm and commented, "No, superior. Let me handle her."

001/Timothy cringed at this and whispered, "But, Needles."

Needles whispered, "But nothing. I be damned if you died instead of me. You are our only hope. Never forget that." 001/Timothy nodded at this as 1028/Needles went over to Beatrice. He told her, "You'll be battling me, you resistance scum. You're not getting your hands on the time belt blueprints."

001/Timothy pretended to cringe as Beatrice perked up.

"Time belt; what the hell is a time belt," she asked.

1028/Needles answered, "A time belt can take one individual back to the past or further into the future. With that, Victoria will be able to eliminate that pest Timothy Turner."

001/Timothy cringed at the sound of his own name as Beatrice yelled, "He is no pest!"

With that, she charged at him but he quickly dodged her and ran outside. She ran after him. 001/Timothy decided to call in his underlings to help and force Beatrice to retreat. Just before he could pick up the phone, he heard a muffled plead and a scream in the night. Hanging up the phone, he ran out to investigate. His call already went through and his underlings were right behind him. When they got outside, Beatrice was gone and 1028/Needles was dead with a knife sticking out his back. Looking away from the body of his dead friend, 001/Timothy ran off telling his underlings simply that he was going to train a bit harder.

He didn't want them to know that the magic of guilt was on him nor that Douglas Needles and he were friends.

* * *

><p><em>Cosmo: Wow, pretty good AK1028.<em>

_AK1028: Thanks Cosmo. The next chapter will feature the opening scene of 'Channel Chasers'._

_Cosmo: Sweet! I love being in the 'Snooper Dog and the Clue Crew' world!_

_AK1028: Me too! I loved the parodies of Scooby Doo in FOP! Wow, I guess we really do have something in common. Go figure and please read and review._ _And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapt 7

December 12, 2021-V

11:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale [Helldale], California

Chester and A.J. are trying to shake off 001/Timothy. 001/Timothy had recently returned to his post and heard that Chester and A.J. had got their hands on the blueprints of the time belt. 001/Timothy was pleased but heard that the remaining resistance sought refuge in the Plumber's academy somewhere in space. Anyways, Chester and A.J. were on a hover board that Martian and Annie gave them before they were killed by 1221/Serena. They were destroying mostly everything: Timothy's old house, the head statue of Chompy the goat, Dimmsdale Elementary school [although that one was on purpose], and Chester's trailer. Bucky, Chester's father, is still inside and on the toilet.

He comments, as his house explodes around him, "That's it on the Mexican brunches!"

001/Timothy was still after them and pleaded, "Chester, A.J. Please, stop!"

Chester told A.J., "It's probably a trap. I'll hold him off while you make a run for it."

A.J. nodded and Chester got off. Picking up his dad's old baseball bat, Chester tried to hold off 001/Timothy. But, 001/Timothy dispatches him easily and zaps him with a laser, freezing Chester. A.J. has gotten ahead and manages to make it to his old house where he has completed the time belt that 1028/Needles had told Beatrice about. But, before he can go back to the past, 001/Timothy catches up with him, freezes him, and takes the belt from him. Victoria comes in and gloats that she can use the belt for her own purposes. She pulls back her hood to reveal her identity to A.J.

She turns to 001/Timothy and commented, "You've been a loyal servant. I think you can head back in time to stop the twerp."

001/Timothy didn't even flinch for this was the moment that he had been patiently waiting for. _'Now, I can stop this from happening. Hopefully, this future will all just be a bad dream when I awake,'_ 001/Timothy thought as he went back in time to the date that he knew so well and hated so much: March 13, 2001.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Well, that's the opening scene of 'Channel Chasers'. Now, before I update again, tell me if you want me to retell the whole story of 'Channel Chasers'. My next update will be Tuesday April 19, 2011.<em>

_Cosmo: I do! I want to see fudge head again!_

_AK1028: Cosmo, I said 'Channel Chasers' not 'Jimmy/Timmy Power Hour'!_

_Cosmo: There's a difference?_

_(AK1028 sighs, annoyed.)_

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapt 8

March 13, 2001

2:35 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

Eight year old Timmy Turner was in deep trouble for causing so much trouble for his parents. He had wished up a Banzai Bubble after being ejected out his rocket that he was in. He smashed into his father's office and his mother's glass house that she [almost] sold. As 001/Timothy zapped into the moment in the alleyway, he smiled underneath his mask. He remembered how mad his parents were. They even dragged his younger self away. Before he could tail his younger self, some cops showed up and he had to hide….in a garbage dumpster. They sat on top of the dumpster with some coffee and donuts saying that they could sit there for hours and hours.

_'Damn, this is just great. Now, I won't get to my house until late. Oh, well. At least here, I can say a few prayers.'_ 001/Timothy thought as he asked God to watch over him and guide him through his mission. He also asked God for forgiveness for creating the bleak and dark future and he also asked for everyone that he betrayed to forgive him, even his younger self. 001/Timothy knew that once he came in contact with his younger self, he was going to have to play dumb. And he was a real good actor when it came to that, back then and now. Later on that evening, Timmy had poofed himself into the television and Cosmo pretended to be him to throw off suspicion.

001/Timothy arrived and saw that Vicky took a picture of _'him'_ in front of the on television. 001/Timothy remembered that very well. He was mad at Vicky for snitching on him and it was one of those times where he had wished that he had met Nacey earlier. At least Nacey would've let it slide because she knew that he was reckless. But, he did mean well…at times. _'Nance,'_ He thought as he went down memory lane with what he went through with her by his side until he had betrayed her. She was a lot like another mother to Timothy, just like Wanda. He wasn't supposed to meet her until five days before his ninth birthday and before the Fairy Ball.

Anyways, he knew what was coming next quite well. It was the moment that he was going to wish up another remote and go into the television for good. The blaster that he brought back from that parody of _'Jonny Quest'_ blew off the roof and got him into more trouble. That's when things got strange. Timmy did go into the television, like before but Cosmo and Wanda went along with him. _'They never went along the first time,'_ 001/Timothy thought as he jumped through the vortex and wound up back in the television. _'I've got to find my younger self and fast,' _001/Timothy thought as he literally started to channel surf.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: Ha, I beat Cosmo to the punch! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>

_Cosmo: There's punch?_


	10. Chapt 9

March 13, 2001

2:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

001/Timothy went through _'Paula Poundcake'_ which was a parody of _'Strawberry Shortcake'_, _'Walnuts'_ which was a parody of _'Peanuts'_, and _'Space Spectre'_ which was a parody of _'Space Ghost'_. On several occasions, 001/Timothy almost had his younger self and the other remote. But, his younger self was faster at thinking on his feet than he was and Timmy was able to escape into the world of television yet again. Unknown to them, Vicky was fooling around with the television with the magic remote that she took from Timmy. She had no idea that it was magic…as of yet. She was able to merge a political debate with a wrestling match.

That's when she realized that the remote was indeed magic, and changes the channel to a contest show. A man is about to win one million dollars and he says he'll give it all to charity.

Vicky is disgusted by this and screams, "Why can't that be ME!"

After she had said that, she pounded on the remote in frustration. The remote zaps her into the television contest and she is handed a bag of money, but the host takes it back when it's pointed out that Vicky is sixteen, not eighteen. Frustrated, Vicky smacks the remote again, pressing the fast forward button and aging her to eighteen. Vicky is now able to take the contest money, and she also begins to realize the power of the remote. She wants to go to the Dictator Week program on television so that she can take over the world. Back with Timmy, he and his fairies were able to escape to _'The Meatflints'_ a parody of _'The Flintstones'_. But, 001/Timothy was right on their tail.

He chased them to _'Go, Go Racer'_ a parody of _'Speed Racer'_, _'Snooper Dog and the Clue Crew'_ a parody of _'Scooby Doo'_, and _'Blackbird and the Sparrow'_ a parody of _'Batman and Robin'_. Back in the real world, Mr. and Mrs. Turner went to A.J. and Chester for their help in finding Timmy. A.J. is forced to say that Vicky was a nice baby sitter, due to all of the camera equipment that she had put in his house somehow. Chester, on the other hand, wanted to tell the truth. But, the poor boy kept getting shocked by a bracelet around his left leg which forced him to say the same thing as A.J. did. As a reward, Chester got some Swiss cheese.

Back in the world of _'Blackbird and the Sparrow'_, 001/Timothy had finally caught up to Timmy. Timmy backed him into a corner and 001/Timothy had no choice. He told his younger self, "I am one of the good guys" as revealed his true identity. Naturally, it surprised Timmy as Doc once forewarned Timothy. Timmy froze his older self with the television remote, unable to even hear what he had to say. The eight year old was not ready to grow up.

* * *

><p><em>AK1028: I loved the 'Scooby Doo' references! I practically grew up with 'Scooby Doo!' That's why this special and 'Dread and Breakfast' are my favorites! Anyways, the next few chapters are told through 001Timothy's eyes as he tells the story of his corrupt and horrible future to his younger self._

_Cosmo: Will Timmy listen to his older self or will he keep Zippy in his head?_

_(Zippy, the squirrel in Cosmo's head pops out with ear wax on him. Zippy gives AK1028 two thumbs up.)_

_AK1028: Wow, I get a sidekick and a critic. My day just keeps getting better._

_Cosmo: Are you being sarcastic? And why do you get the last word?_

_AK1028: Yes. (We're fading out and there is a black circle around my face.) And I get the last word because I'm the writer. So please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_(Fade out.)_


	11. Chapt 10

March 13, 2001

8:15 p.m.

'_Birdman and the Sparrow'_

**Timothy's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes and for some strange reason, I could not move. I was tied up! I gulped hard, wondering if Vicky now knew my identity and decided to torture me. But, through my half asleep state, I was able to see the one person that confirmed where and when I was. It was my eight year old self, dressed as Sparrow.

I started to say, "Look, you've got to listen to me…."

But, just then, he froze me like he did before. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Cosmo and Wanda disguised as a human maid and butler. That's when I realized that this was it. I had no choice but to tell my younger self some of my truth. _'Hopefully, I won't reveal too much,'_ I thought as my younger self unfroze me.

I snapped, "You know, I really wish you stop doing that!"

Timmy snapped, "Never mind that! Who are you and what are you doing here?"

I sighed out of being annoyed and whispered, "Damn it, I forgot that I had a short attention span. Look, I already told you! I'm you! I'm only from the future!"

Timmy pointed the remote at me and responded, "I can't be old! I'm going to stay here in television forever."

I pointed out, sadly, "Not if she has nothing to say about it."

Timmy asked, "Who are you talking about? It's time you gave me some answers!"

I wanted to smack my forehead at the thought of time but that was the reason I was here.

I answered, "Time: an enemy of mine. You see, in my future, Vicky had gotten her hands on some remote that was powered by magic and was able to turn Dimmsdale into a desolate wasteland! She's now the supreme ruler of the world. Going against everything I believed in and stood for, I joined her ranks and earned her trust. Slowly, she developed a time traveling project for one purpose…to kill me…as a young kid."

My younger self gasped and turned a ghostly white. I figured that bomb was going to be hard to swallow but the next one that I was going to give him was going to be bigger.

I added, "So, once the blueprints were in Chester and A.J.'s hands, I had not only betrayed them but hand them over to Vicky so I could go back in time to stop her crazy plans. It's the only way for the bleak future where I come from fade away into oblivion."

Timmy looked at me with pure terror in his eyes and asked, "You betrayed Chester and A.J.?"

I pointed out, "What else could I do? I had to cut off all of my ties to that future before coming here to the past. That way, I would have nothing to look back and worry about. It's a classic _'Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time'_ thing. I turned out to be a damn Mudkip in that game!"

Timmy shot me a _'huh'_ look before he blinked in total confusion.

I figured that was coming, so I added, "You'll find out about that game in April 20, 2008."

Before anyone could ask another question, Vicky showed up. I saw her remote and acted dumb. It convinced everyone, even Timmy.

I broke myself free from the chair and commented, "For the record, I could've done that at any time." I almost faced palmed at the mention of time again and yelled, "RUN!"

Once we were able to get away, Timmy shook my hand and told me, "You've got yourself a partner."

I smiled and told him, "Then, let's save the future."

With that, Timmy took us to the next show, _'Clint's Hints'_ which was a parody of _'Blue's Clues'_.

I whispered to Timmy, not wanting to him to know that I knew about Cosmo and Wanda, "Uh, what's with the pink and green objects following us?"

Timmy stammered, "T-there, uh, my goldfish. They fell into the television with me and they change shapes like we do."

I had to admit, that didmake sense. _'Huh, I guess I was better at lying than I remember,'_ I thought, patting myself on the back for it.

I whispered to Timmy, "So, what shows are next?"

Timmy took out the television schedule and told me, whispering, "Ted and Jimmy, followed by Rabid Rabbit, after that is the Feldman's, Poppy seed Avenue, some Christmas specials, Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows, Maho Mushi, and then it's Dictator Week."

I whispered, about Maho Mushi, "Now that I remember. It was a little violent but I never missed an episode."

It was true. '_Maho Mushi'_ was a parody of _'Dragon Ball'_ and _'Pokémon'_ together. As for the others; _'Ted and Jimmy'_ was a parody of _'Tom and Jerry'_, _'Rabid Rabbit'_ was a parody of _'Looney Tunes'_, _'The Feldman's'_ was a parody of _'The Simpsons'_, _'Poppy seed Avenue'_ was a parody of_'Sesame Street'_. Once we got passed _'Poppy seed Avenue'_, we were in the Christmas specials. [Which was odd because this is March, not December?] Timmy and I were finally alone seeing that Cosmo and Wanda decided to help out some of the elves.

I turned to him as he asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I whispered to him, "We haven't much time. We can't let Vicky get to Dictator Week. Cosmo and Wanda will be damned if we don't succeed."

I gasped as I quickly covered my mouth. I wasn't supposed to say that…. Timmy looked up at me, totally shocked.

He asked, his voice threatening to break, "Y-you r-remember?"

I sighed and answered, truthfully, "I could never forget them. They were my only family except for Doc."

I gasped again as Timmy looked at me, even more shocked.

Timmy asked, "Doc? Who in the world is that?"

It was more of a demand than a question, though. I sighed as I told my younger self the whole story and not just the backdrop. Timmy was surprised and silenced at the same time.

I bent down to his eye level and whispered, "You've got to promise me something." He perked up as I had tears in my eyes. I whispered, "Never forget Cosmo and Wanda. Never betray Doc. And most importantly, never forget that you can do anything if you put your mind to it." I stuck out my pinky and asked, "Promise?"

Timmy seemed to have considered this and put his pinky next to mine. We locked pinkies.

Hhe said, "Promise. Your secret is safe with me."

I commented, "I know it is."

With that, we left the Christmas specials and started to ride the end credits from _'Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows'. _That was a parody of _'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'_, Vicky showed up. She tried to blast Timmy but I blocked the blast. However, it got me right in the time belt. I went down as my younger self looked over me, worried.

I whispered, "You'll have to age yourself in ordinary to make sure that the remotes don't work."

Timmy whispered, "But, what if I remember?"

I whispered, "You'll remember but your loyalty to everyone else will make you play dumb."

I slowly started to lose feeling in my legs. I couldn't help but wonder if this was how Doc felt about being shot….

I whispered, loud enough for Cosmo and Wanda to hear, "I regret nothing. My journey has been good. I was successful in warning you of the horrible future and I was able to remember the days of my youth. Those memories will always be with me."

Timmy pleaded as I no longer could feel my chest, "Timothy, you've got to hold on! I can't do this without you!"

I whispered, making sure that Cosmo and Wanda could hear, "You can do it. You're the only one that can!" I added, as the rest of me was starting to fade, "If you can put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything."

Timmy perked up as he knew I was quoting Doc. I closed my eyes and that's when my world went dark.

* * *

><p><em>Cosmo: Wow, what a chapter! I had no idea that Timmy still remembered us! (He cries a little.) That's so sweet.<em>

_AK1028: (I smile.) The next chapter will go into Timmy's Point of View as he tells the story of the great battle. At the end, we will have two endings. One chapter will be 'Channel Chasers' ending and the other will be 'The Sands of Time' ending. So, please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_

_Cosmo: O-oh! After this, can I return as…..?_

_AK1028: We'll ask the readers, okay Cosmo?_

_Cosmo: Who are the readers?_

_(AK1028 turns to the computer with a worried look.)_

_AK1028: Tell me he's joking._


	12. Chapt 11

March 13, 2001

8:45 p.m.

'_Maho Mushi'_

**Timmy's POV**

I watched in total horror as my future self faded away into oblivion. He had told me that was going to happen and that we would never see each other again. He had also told me about my forth dimensional sense, something that wouldn't kick in until I met Doc. So, vowing that I would get Vicky back from taking the one cool adult in my life; Cosmo, Wanda, and I headed towards Maho Mushi, my favorite program. Vicky and I entered Maho Mushi and appeared in a fighting arena. We used the power of our remotes to battle each other, fire blasts from the remote, and use the remotes as glowing swords to attack each other.

I knew that I had a lot on the line here from the story my older self I had told me. '_Doc, Nacey, and everyone else that is in the future and suffering because of my older self and me, please give me strength to beat Vicky.'_ I thought as I also sent up a silent prayer. Battling to a stalemate, I realized the only way to defeat Vicky is to become old. That way, Cosmo and Wanda's magic goes away and the remotes will stop working like my older self had instructed me. I knew that I had to do it but when I aged myself all the way to eighteen, I could still recognize them! That's when I started to act dumb and to my greatest of hopes, it did!

However, that's Fairy Taxi arrives to take Cosmo and Wanda away. They both resist, so a tractor beam begins to suck them toward the taxi. I knew I couldn't do a thing to help. I had to pretend that I didn't know them. It hurt. Before it can get them both, Cosmo manages to poof me back to a kid, but he goes too far and turns me into a baby! Still, Wanda was able to correct the mistake and make me eight years old again. So, I was able to keep my fairies and the magic remotes have run out of power so Vicky can no longer harm them. I grabbed both of the remotes back and recharges their power, using them to blast Vicky out of television and back into her room.

I smirked at our victory and my heart was still pounding in my chest. I was still unsure that the horrible future that my future self had told me was gone. Afterwards, I returned home and I preserved Vicky as being my babysitter. I knew that if I was going to keep Cosmo and Wanda, she was going to have to stay and I had to keep Doc a secret...at least for now. Later the next day, I buried a time capsule out in the backyard in hopes that in the future that I would keep my older self's promise. _'Please, let me remember. I'll trade everything I owe if I can just remember Cosmo and Wanda,'_ I thought with a heavy heart.

What was the future going to hold for me? Only time will tell, I guess...

* * *

><p><em>(Zippy pops out of Cosmo's head and gives me two thumbs up.)<em>

_Cosmo: O-oh, Zippy likes this chapter, AK1028!_

_AK1028: Yeah, I noticed. Please for Pete's sake, (I yell, loudly) SOMEONE HELP ME!_

_Pete: Hey, what I do to you?_

_John: Hey, we're not even supposed to be here!_

_(John pulls Pete away as AK1028 sighs; totally annoyed.)_

_AK1028: Why me?_

_Timmy: Why you? Why me?_

_AK1028: Okay, what's the deal with everyone popping in and out? Oh, and the next chapter follows the 'Channel Chasers' ending. I won't imply the identity of Timmy's wife in that chapter. Sorry, I got to follow 'Channel Chasers' ending to a tee. Then, the next and final chapter; that will imply 'The Sands of Time' ending._

_Timmy: Sounds confusing._

_Cosmo: And Zippy still wants his nuts and I still want my cocktail weenies!_

_(AK1028 screams, out of annoyance at Cosmo and Zippy.)_

_Timmy: Uh, as AK1028 usually says at the end here: please read and review. And always think outside of the box!_

_AK1028: Okay, I'm now leaning towards Timmy to being my sidekick._

_Cosmo: Hey!_


	13. Chapt 12

September 12, 2032

12:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Timothy's POV**

Our future was bright and now technologically advance, mostly thanks to A.J. A.J., Chester, and I were all happily married and had children of our own. Most of my childhood was mostly a blur but I would never forgot how I met my wife, had our fraternal twins, and now we were living in my old house. I had met Doc at age nine and he had saved me from the horrors that I had placed on myself after Jorgen showed me the universe that Doc and I dubbed: _'It's a Wishful Life'_. Doc and I normally saw each other through time traveling and when I reached eighteen, Doc gave me the keys to the other De Lorean so that I could freely time travel. That I remember clear as day.

It was my eighteenth birthday present and I was thrilled. My wife and my kids didn't even know my two little secrets and I was going to keep it that way. Anyways, I had collected the mail and to my dismay, it was mostly bills. I hated bills back in the past and even now! _'When the hell did I turn into my father,'_ I thought. Just then, my two eleven year old fraternal twins came in. The one was my son: Thomas _"Tommy" _Steven Turner and the other was my daughter: Tamara _"Tammy"_ Pamela Turner. Tommy was a copy of me but he had black hair. Tammy was a copy of Trixie and Tootie together, oddly enough.

Tommy showed me my time capsule that I had buried out in the background at least thirty-one years ago. Tammy asked me what it was and I answered that it was my time capsule that I had buried out there a long time ago. I found the picture that I had pretended that I had no idea why I was looking for it. I looked at the picture and to my heart's delight; Cosmo and Wanda were there in the fishbowl behind me. I wanted to cry out of joy and happiness to my discovery but I had to play dumb. I couldn't risk it. Not now and not ever. I was glad that I kept my older self from that _'cross time'_ promise.

I just stuffed the picture in my top pocket, told the kids that I had to go to work, and let the Vicky bot come in to watch the kids.

I went off to work with Tommy and Tammy yelling, "NO! TAKE US WITH YOU!"

I tried desperately not to smile at the irony of it all but it eventually got to me. I smiled at the irony of it all.

From outside of my house; I could've sworn that I heard Wanda saying, "Like father, like son."

_'You have no idea, Wanda. You have no idea,'_ I thought. I knew I couldn't very well tell Tommy and Tammy the truth because I didn't want them to lose Cosmo and Wanda. As I got in my car, I could've sworn that I saw a vision of my other self from that _'cross time'_ smiling back at me.

I smiled back and whispered, "Thanks for the heads up and I hope everyone forgave us both."

He responded; his voice and image fading, _"That they did, Timmy. That they did."_

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: This ending was the ending from 'Channel Chasers'. AK1028 just mixed it up with her characters and ideas. Usually, AK1028 would be saying these things but…. (He pushes the web camera over and we see Cosmo, Zippy, and AK1028 fighting. He pushes the web camera back to him. He shakes his head.) Yeah, it's not pretty. So, I'll be ending this story until this fight settles down. The next and final chapter will feature 'The Sands of Time' version of the ending. I like that ending better because I'm married to Trixie! (He goes hearts around his head. He notices this and they disappear. He smiles, sheepishly.) Oops, too far. Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	14. Chapt 13

September 12, 2032

12:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**Timmy's POV**

Our future was bright and now technologically advance, mostly thanks to A.J. A.J., Chester, and I were all happily married and had children of our own. A.J. was married to a girl named Alicia Grey and they had two children: B.J. and Harmony. B.J. was an exact double of A.J. at age eleven only he has hair. Harmony was an exact double of Alicia at age eleven only her hair was curly. Chester was married to Tootie and they also had two children: Travis and Ivory. Travis was a copy of Chester at age eleven but had dark hair instead. Ivory was a copy of Tootie at age eleven but had blonde hair instead. I was friends with Remy and Phillip now.

Remy was married to Veronica and they also had two children: Roderick and Daphne. Roderick was practically a copy of Remy at age eleven but had dirty blonde hair and darker blue eyes. Daphne was also a copy of Veronica at age eleven but also had dirty blonde hair and darker blue eyes like her older twin brother. Phillip was married to Rachel and they also had children: Sam and Sara. Sam was a copy of Phillip at age eleven but had blonde hair instead. Sara was a copy of Rachel at age eleven but had sandy hair instead. Like their parents, they also had island spirits but never mastered the island magic.

Most of my childhood was something I would never forget. All of my friends and I worked hard to be fairy protectors. It was a long road but we eventually got the hang of it. We even arranged a way for our kids to get fairies except Sam and Sara, seeing that they were magical beings. Juandissimo was assigned to Roderick, naturally. Cassie was assigned to Daphne. Roger was assigned to Travis, naturally. Poof was assigned to Ivory. Lionel was assigned to B.J. Iris was assigned to Harmony. Cosmo and Wanda were assigned to my own kids much to my heart's delight.

I had met Doc at age nine and he had saved me from the horrors that I had placed on myself after Jorgen showed me the universe that Doc and I dubbed: _'It's a Wishful Life'. _Doc and I normally saw each other through time traveling but he eventually disappeared for one reason or another. That's why I heard mostly from Jules and Verne. Trixie and the kids didn't even know my little secret and I was going to keep it that way. Anyways, I had collected the mail and to my dismay, it was mostly bills. I hated bills back in the past and even now! _'When the hell did I turn into my father,' _I thought. Just then, my two eleven year old fraternal twins came in.

The one was my son: Tom "Tommy" Marty Turner and the other was my daughter: Tam_ "Tammy" _Annie Turner. Tommy was a copy of me but he had black hair. Tammy was a copy of Trixie. Tommy showed me my time capsule that I had buried out in the background at least thirty-one years ago. Tammy asked me what it was and I answered that it was my time capsule that I had buried out there a long time ago. I found the picture that I was look for. I looked at the picture and to my heart's delight; Cosmo and Wanda were there in the fishbowl behind me. I wanted to cry out of joy and happiness to my discovery but I had to play dumb.

I couldn't risk it….at least not in front of my kids. I was just glad that I kept my older self from that _'cross time' promise. _I just stuffed the picture in my top pocket, told the kids that I had to go to work, and let the Vicky bot come in to watch the kids.

I went off to work with Tommy and Tammy yelling, "NO! TAKE US WITH YOU!"

I tried desperately not to smile at the irony of it all but it eventually got to me. I smiled at the irony of it all. I knew I couldn't very well tell Tommy and Tammy the truth because I didn't want them to lose Cosmo and Wanda. As I got in my car, I could've sworn that I saw a vision of my other self from that _'cross time' _smiling back at me.

I smiled back at him and whispered, "Thanks for the heads up and I hope everyone forgave us both."

He responded; his voice and image fading,_ "That they did, Timmy. That they did." _

Later that day, I met up with my friends. I showed them the picture that I had took from the time capsule and they all saw it. They all smiled at this like I did.

Trixie asked, "When was this taken?"

I answered, with a question of my own, "You guys remember the time I disappeared and my parents were asking if Vicky was evil?"

A.J. answered, "I remember that. Chester and I were so afraid of Vicky that we didn't want to tell them the truth."

Chester commented, "At least A.J. was. I wanted to tell the truth but that damn shocker forced me to do otherwise."

Remy added, "Well, Vicky was a force not to double cross back then."

Phillip responded, with a snort, "Even now she is."

Tootie commented, "You've got that right."

We all laughed at this as Rachel asked, "So, what do you guys want to do now?"

Veronica answered, "Why don't we drop by Shirley's pizzeria and say hello to Shirley and his son?"

Alicia responded, "Great idea! Let's go!"

With that, we headed towards the pizzeria as I dragged my feet.

I whispered, "Thanks for everything 001 and I hope that you rest in peace."

With that, I ran to catch up to my wife and friends, glad that this future was better than that one.

* * *

><p><em>Timmy: Well, that's the end of this story. I'm Timothy "Timmy" Tiberius Turner signing off for AK1028. Have a great Easter!<em>

_AK1028: (I shout while I'm battling Cosmo.) Thanks, Timmy!_

_Timmy: (He shouts back.) Welcome! (He turns back to the web camera.) Please read and review. And always think outside of the box! Bye!_


End file.
